Beaucoup d'efforts pour rien
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /bonne annif Shini Cat/C'était une mission que tout le monde ne pouvait pas réaliser. Est-ce qu'ils arriveront à sauver Relena à temps ?


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Aventure

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Noin, Pagan, Relena.

**Note de l'auteur **: Pour l'anniversaire de Shini-cat.

* * *

**Beaucoup d'effort pour rien !**

* * *

**AC 195**

La guerre fait rage.

C'est la période où les G-boys se battent séparément, s'assemblent pour une mission avant de repartir chacun vers un autre combat en solitaire.

C'est aussi la période où Heero et Quatre rejoignent Relena et Mademoiselle Noin dans l'école privée de la jeune fille.

Duo se trouve pour l'instant sur L2 et comme il est las des combat. Pour lui changer les idées, Hilde a entrainé son ami au cirque qui vient de s'installer dans un parc.

Ce matin pourtant, Maxwell a reçu un message de Winner lui disant qu'il faut rapidement se regrouper sur Terre pour une mission d'infiltration des plus périlleuses et il n'en a vraiment pas envie. Heero et Quatre ne seront pas assez pour la réaliser, surtout qu'il faut faire cela très discrètement pour ne pas ébranler ce qu'est en train d'instaurer Relena dans son royaume : Un état totalement neutre, sans arme et pacifiste.

Quatre a aussi demandé des nouvelles de Wufei, il est à sa recherche, seulement Maxwell en a perdu la trace il y a un moment déjà. Depuis qu'ils se sont libérés avec leurs deux Gundams construits par les Mads dans la base d'Oz !

Alors que le spectacle commence, Duo reconnaît le pilote du Heavy Arms dans le rôle d'un acrobate sur fauve. Trowa a disparu depuis des semaines dans l'espace et il est vraiment heureux de le voir là et bien vivant. Il va pouvoir le ramener avec lui vers la Terre et les deux autres.

En attendant de retrouver la trace du Chinois, ils feront cette mission à haut risque à quatre. Duo sait que c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'il peut annoncer au blond. Ce dernier se croyant responsable de la mort du troisième pilote.

Le spectacle commence à lasser le châtain, il est impatient que ce soit terminé pour se rendre près de l'acrobate et de le rallier à leur cause. Seulement, Barton ne reconnaît pas Duo, il ne doit pas être assez proche pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Le pilote 02 prévient Winner, il doit être le seul vrai ami du brun-roux, le seul capable provoquer un déclic.

µµµ

Ramener Trowa sur Terre ne se fait pas sans combat, le saltimbanque ne désirant pas quitter le cirque surtout que Catherine n'est pas disposée à le laisser partir avec Duo surtout si c'est pour repartir au combat.

Finalement, elle se laisse convaincre à l'apparition de Quatre surtout que pour la première fois, le brun-roux sourit.

Les quatre jeunes gens se réunissent dans une base secrète du Royaume de Sank. Ils vont pouvoir monter ce plan diabolique qui doit empêcher la Romefeller d'assassiner Relena.

Ils doivent réussir leur mission parce qu'ils sont tous persuadés que la paix durable sera instaurée par elle.

Même si Barton s'est joint à eux, il n'a pas encore recouvert ses pleines capacités. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne sera pas utile à l'opération qui est de s'infiltrer dans la salle de conférence de la Romefeller pour en apprendre plus sur le lieu de l'attaque. Ils ne peuvent pas tuer tous les membres pour arriver à leur fin. Relena n'apprécierait pas que la paix soit instaurée sur un bain de sang inutile et non justifié.

Quatre sera chargé d'infiltrer afin de recueillir les informations durant les repas très importants qu'accomplissent les membres du conclave. En réalité beaucoup de décisions se prennent durant le temps de table les votes se scellent, les alliances également. C'est pour cela que c'est le moment idéal pour espionner.

Si le choix s'est porté sur Quatre, c'est surtout qu'il est le seul à avoir une base suffisante pour tenir le rôle de serveur et de sommelier. Que le surplus de connaissances qu'il devra acquérir se fera plus rapidement ! Ce n'est pas évident de pouvoir conseiller une boisson en rapport à l'aliment servi. De pouvoir reconnaître un vin à sa robe, à son odeur.

Les deux seuls capables de cette mission, ce sont Winner et Yuy. Or on a besoin de ce dernier pour la partie technique : Brouiller les micros ainsi que l'enregistrement des conversations. Le blond portera un microphone, quelqu'un doit parasiter la sécurité pour que Quatre ne se fasse pas repérer. Trowa en temps normal aurait pu assumer ce rôle.

Et Duo est prévu en soutien extérieur pour si Quatre se fait repérer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande Trowa au blond.

-« Sommelier ! » Répond ce dernier avant de se replonger dans l'étude du plan du bâtiment.

-« Ah ! »

Cela intrigue beaucoup Barton, il ne voit pas en quoi va consister le rôle de son ami. Ni le sien à vrai dire, il voit les trois pilotes s'activer toute la journée, chacun consacre pourtant un peu de temps au brun-roux qu'il ne se sente pas trop exclu par tous les préparatifs.

Trowa a révisé toute l'artillerie avec Maxwell. Il a aidé à imprimer les plans avec Heero, ainsi que noter tous les chemins réalisables en cas de repli rapide. C'est ces plans que Winner étudie pour l'instant.

-« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demande le pilote 03 soucieux de rendre service.

-« Si tu pouvais aller chercher du matériel pour l'infiltration, je dois m'entraîner ! »

L'acrobate lève un sourcil mais part honorer la requête du petit blond.

µµµ

Au bout d'une grosse heure, le brun-roux revient et se rend directement près de Winner, il dépose un stock de somnifères devant son ami. Personne ne sait d'où ils proviennent preuve que les capacités de leur ami s'améliorent. Devant le regard ahuri du blond, Trowa se justifie.

-« C'est pour ton rôle de sommier, que tu puisses dormir ! »

-« Sommelier » Articuler convenablement Quatre en se retenant de rire pour ne pas vexer le brun-roux.

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »

-« Non ! Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas savoir une définition, si tu n'es pas sûr ! Demande ou prend un dictionnaire. Tu fais des progrès au quotidien, on le constate tous les jours ! » Encourage Winner.

-« Explique-moi ! » Dit le pilote 03 en s'asseyant près du blond.

Winner ne se fait pas prier.

-« Sommelier : c'est le spécialiste des vins, des liqueurs et des champagnes dans les restaurants ou les grands hôtels. Il conseille et sert les vins, s'occupe de la gestion de la cave. »

-« Ah ! »

-« Je ne vais pas m'occuper de la cave, mais remplacer celui qui officie habituellement en salle. Heero m'a mis en tête de liste sur tous les sites comme étant libre et le plus compétent. Demain matin, Heero et Duo vont empêcher le sommelier de se présenter au travail. Ils vont le ramener à la planque. Vu l'importance de ce repas. On espère que la Romefeller va faire appel à moi ! »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande Duo qui est arrivé au milieu de la discussion et s'est assis à côté de Trowa.

-« Surtout passer de table en table, proposer un vin, mais le choix je l'aurai fait dans l'avant-midi suivant ce que le cuisinier aura choisi comme menu. Seulement, je dois être capable de proposer un autre s'ils ne sont pas satisfaits de celui que j'ai préparé. Je dois veiller que les vins restent à bonne température. Leur parler de la robe, du bouquet ! » Explique Quatre les yeux pétillants.

Il prend du plaisir à cette partie de sa mission cela se voit et tant mieux il sera encore plus crédible.

Barton tourne la tête vers Duo qui lève les épaules, il ne sait pas plus que ledit Français ce que veut dire leur ami.

-« Quatre, tes termes sont trop techniques ! » Lâche Heero en arrivant de sa démarche souple et silencieuse.

Le blond se retourne vers le métis, seulement il ne voit pas où est le problème. Yuy reprend.

-« La robe, c'est les différentes teintes que peut avoir le vin. Le bouquet, c'est l'arôme, son odeur. Duo, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Le natté se lève pour suivre le brun.

-« Au fait, celui qui a été chercher les somnifères a vraiment eu une idée de génie. Il va se tenir à carreaux notre prisonnier et pour lui rendre sa liberté ce sera plus pratique. » Sourit 02 avant de rejoindre 01 qui l'attend à la porte.

Winner regarde Trowa et lui met la main sur l'avant-bras, au moins la méprise du jeune homme leur rendra service.

Pendant ce temps-là, Yuy et Maxwell revoient une fois de plus leur opération du lendemain. Assis côte à côte, le brun explique inlassablement le planning. Cela ne gêne pas vraiment le natté, il ne se lasse pas de la voix sensuelle de son binôme. Il se savait au point et ne comprenait pas trop ce besoin de tout revoir une fois de plus, sauf peut-être le perfectionnisme du métis et sa crainte de mal faire.

µµµ

Dès 9 heures du matin, le brun et le châtain sont en planque en face du domicile du sommelier, le repas principal est prévu à midi, le conclave débutant à 9H30. Les deux terroristes ne veulent pas manquer leur cible.

Bien leur en pris, à 9H35 la porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux tempes grisonnantes.

Maxwell et Yuy sortent de leur voiture pour suivre leur proie, ils ont la joie de voir qu'il se dirige vers eux.

Duo, en tenue non voyante, jeans, pull bleu clair, casquette descendue sur les yeux, l'accoste avec un plan de la ville ouvert devant lui pour demander sa position.

Pendant ce temps, Yuy le dépasse et lui assène au coup au niveau de la nuque pour le rendre inconscient. Rapidement le châtain vérifie le pouls de l'homme qu'il vient de rattraper. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Heero l'ait tué, parfois il ne mesure pas sa force.

Le brun ouvre le coffre pour glisser leur victime dedans, le referme promptement. Un coup d'œil aux alentours, il ne doit pas avoir eu de témoin.

De retour dans la voiture, le pilote du Wing introduit deux pierres dans sa bouche et compose le numéro de téléphone de la femme du sommelier pour en signaler le kidnapping.

-« Madame, je viens d'enlever votre mari, si je n'obtiens pas 20 000 crédits d'ici deux jours, je le tuerais. Je reprendrais contact avec vous demain » Enonce le jeune homme de sa voix modifiée par les pierres et un accent prononcé.

La machine est lancée, ils peuvent repartir naturellement vers leur planque et attendre qu'on appelle Quatre pour la suite de l'opération.

-« Elle va appeler son lieu de service ? » Demande Duo alors qu'il passe la première pour démarrer.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et qu'il est en retard, je cherche à savoir pourquoi il n'est pas là ! » Dit Heero en enlevant les pierres une à une au cours de sa réponse.

-« Et quand ils téléphonent à sa femme, elle dira qu'il a été kidnappé, ils chercheront quelqu'un pour le remplacer. » Finit le natté.

-« Hn ! »

-« Il faudra fouiller le coco, s'il a un portable sur lui, la police va le repérer rapidement » Lâche tout d'un coup Maxwell en accélérant.

Le brun tourne son visage vers le natté de la satisfaction dans le regard.

Quand ils arrivent à la planque Quatre est en effervescence, on vient de l'appeler il a vingt minutes pour arriver, ils ont fait appel à trois ou quatre sommeliers pour remplacer Monsieur Jean Porton, le premier sera pris.

Heero sort l'homme toujours inconscient, le met sur son épaule. Winner s'engouffre dans la voiture, Maxwell redémarre sur les chapeaux de roue.

Trowa arrive pour donner un coup de main au métis. Ils couchent le prisonnier sur le lit du pilote du DeathScythe.

-« Trowa vide lui les poches, toutes les poches, attache-le et amène-moi le contenu de ses dernières. »

Barton commence une fouille méthodique, déposant monnaie, clefs, portefeuille dans un essuie qu'il a étalé sur le lit.

Pendant ce temps, Heero suit la progression des deux autres grâce au micro installé sur Quatre et surveille qu'il est bien brouillé, mais qu'eux peuvent le recevoir, ce sera un travail de surveillance constante.

Duo se parque devant le bâtiment semblable à un petit château de deux étages plus grenier. Le châtain sait qu'elle comprend plus de quarante pièces aménagées, que le conclave se tient au premier alors que la salle de restaurant est au rez-de-chaussée. Winner découvrira bientôt la composition de la cave.

Le blond s'extrait de la voiture et grimpe les marches en courant pour aller parler au portier, avant de se retourner vers le natté, de lui sourire et de secouer la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Rapidement 04 est conduit dans les cuisines, puis à la cave qu'il puisse se familiariser avec tous les « flacons » qui lui seront utiles.

Après avoir fait son choix, Winner remonte les bouteilles qui lui sont nécessaires sans les secouer, les vins plus jeunes, il les met en carafe de suite pour qu'il respire et puisse donner une illusion de maturité.

Quatre n'oublie pas de sentir le bouchon après avoir ouvert la bouteille, aucune odeur suspecte, encore moins de Liège.

Le maître d'hôtel surveille les premiers gestes du garçon qu'il trouve fort jeune, rassuré par le professionnalisme du blond, il part vaquer à ses occupations.

Le pilote du Sandrock n'avait pas oublié d'ouvrir la fenêtre du soupirail que Duo puisse entrer et être là pour intervenir en cas de pépin.

Trowa, après avoir tout ramené au métis, s'installe devant l'écran de contrôle pour s'occuper des enregistrements, changer les cd-rom quand ils sont pleins.

Yuy coupe le portable dans les affaires du sommelier, tout lui sera rendu quand ils le libéreront. Après cela il retourne veiller à la sécurité des autres avec les faibles moyens qu'il a c'est à dire le micro de Quatre et les deux petits émetteurs-récepteurs installés dans l'oreille de 02 et 04. Il sera le relais entre les deux pouvant communiquer avec eux, seulement les deux infiltrés ne peuvent pas le faire entre eux.

Un gémissement se fait entendre dans l'autre pièce.

-« Trowa donne-lui un somnifère. »

Le susnommé se lève et s'exécute.

µµµ

Le repas se prépare, Winner ouvre maintenant le vieux vin, il n'aurait pas voulu que cette perle rare se fane trop vite. En mettant sa carafe à la lumière, il décante son vin rouge en s'assurant qu'aucune particule du fond de bouteille ne passe.

Quatre peut enfin entrer en salle et côtoyer les membres de la Romefeller. Il va glaner des informations et espère que son micro capte ce qu'il ne peut pas entendre.

Son travail dur le temps du repas, il passe de la salle à la cuisine, de la cuisine à la cave pour revenir en salle. Ce n'est pas un métier facile, il fait des kilomètres sur la journée.

Le repas du soir se fait sous le même schéma avec la même cadence. Il est 22h quand le maître d'hôtel libère son équipe. Fatigué, Winner peut repartir, sa mission est terminée. Duo n'a même pas dû intervenir, même s'il a circulé dans les étages au moment des discussions. Yuy le rappelle quand le blond sonne pour demander qu'on vienne le reprendre. Cela laissera le temps à 02 de sortir de sa cachette et récupérer la voiture.

Ils vont maintenant faire le plus dur, recouper leurs informations, ceux que Winner a récoltées, ce que le micro a enregistré, ce que maxwell de sa planque a pu entendre.

En attendant le retour de ses compagnons, 01 fait trois copies de toutes les discussions, ils s'isoleront et noteront ce qui leur semble important, leur cerveau et leurs centres d'intérêt étant différents, ils n'entendront sûrement pas la même chose.

Chaque fois que le sommelier se réveille, Trowa lui rend un somnifère. C'est le seul kidnappeur que l'homme a vu.

Après avoir planché pendant toute la nuit et toute la matinée, s'arrêtant juste pour manger un morceau qu'a préparé Trowa ou se rendre à la toilette. Les quatre pilotes ont plutôt un air satisfait, preuve que les informations trouvées par Pagan et qui ont déclenché cette grande mission sont certainement fausses.

-« Quatre, tu préviens Mademoiselle Noin, Duo et moi allons rendre la liberté à notre prisonnier. Trowa brûle les cd-rom qu'il n'y ait pas de trace. »

Pendant que Yuy et Maxwell déposent Porton dans un endroit peu fréquenté. Winner se rend dans l'école de Relena pour donner leur conclusion. De la panique se lit dans les yeux de Noin, elle a si peur de faillir à la responsabilité que Zechs lui a confiée.

Le blond met une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune femme.

-« Ils n'ont pas l'intention de la tuer mais de l'utiliser comme emblème pour rassembler tout le monde. Relena doit pouvoir s'en servir pour instaurer la paix. Nous nous allons reprendre notre combat, repartir sur le front. Les Maganacs m'ont prévenu Sandrock est réparé, Sally a trouvé l'Heavy Arms. Nous repartons dans l'espace. »

Heero téléphone à la femme du sommelier après avoir mis les cailloux dans sa bouche.

-« Votre mari est libre au pied de la falaise du suicidé »

Et il raccroche.

Chacun repart vers sa mission en solitaire sûr que bientôt ils seront tous les cinq réunis pour la dernière ligne droite.

OWARI


End file.
